


The Journey Home

by flufflordthegenius



Category: Disney - Fandom, Frozen (2013), RWBY, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, lgbtq+, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufflordthegenius/pseuds/flufflordthegenius
Summary: Natalie Chandler is your average High School Sophomore: a grade A student, teacher’s pet, and a complete nerd.One day, a mysterious figure gives her... rubber bracelets. When she puts them on, she’s sent through a magic portal where she realizes she’s the next master of the universe. The “Keymaster”, as they call themselves, puts Natalie to a test: Pass through all of the portals in the Multiverse, and she gets to become the next Keymaster. If she fails, the Multiverse will crumble.





	The Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Y’all! This giant crossover fanfiction explores multiple gender orientations and sexualities, so if you’re a hater with no life, don’t read this. But for the rest of you awesome peeps, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

The campfire crackles and sparks peacefully, the firewood glowing brightly. Light trickles around the flickering beacon, bathing it’s surroundings in a soft orange glow. Wisps of smoke curl into the starry sky, tangling and intertwining as they float towards the twinkling lights. The breeze picks up, and the smoke scatters, becoming lost in the darkness. Thick trees whisper and rustle, their branches snaking up, drawn to the sky like a magnet. 

A twig snaps, and the sleepy world snaps to attention, becoming still. Two glowing yellow eyes pierce through the darkness and the figure steps into the glow, tendrils of smoke wafting off the stranger’s deep mahogany cloak. Extending a gloved hand, they select a small branch that had fallen and throw it into the fire, which sparks happily. 

They sigh. “I feel my time coming, Asterium,” a deep voice cuts through the silence, “Choose a successor for me.”

The trees shake and rustle in excitement, the breeze beginning to pick up again. 

“Keymaster”, they whisper, “Keymaster…”

“Choose a good one this time,” the cloaked figure barks, “I don’t want my successor to be a blithering idiot.”

The trees shake intensely and rain begins to fall. The wind howls and whips at the stranger’s cloak, blowing out the fire and sending he world into utter darkness. Then just as quickly as it started, everything stops moving. The fire relights itself, the trees freeze in mid motion, the wind ceases to exist. 

A star floats down from the heavens, growing larger and brighter before a ball of light the size of a closed fist lands in the stranger’s open hands. The light fades away, revealing its contents: a small parcel wrapped in a bit of string to keep it together. The stranger pulls out a knife from their belt and cuts the twine. The brown paper folds away, and the stranger smiles. 

“Yes, she will do.” The trees rustle softly whispering praise and thanks. “Asterium,” they grow silent again. 

“Yesss, Keymaster? We are listening..” the forest whispers, and the stranger’s eyes glint with amusement. 

“Make a portal for… Earth. I have some business to discuss with my successor.” he looks at the parcel again. 

“I have to meet Natalie Chandler.”

Green light swirls from the fire before flying off the embers, forming an oval disc in mid air. The stranger tucks the parcel under their arm and steps through the green fire, before it fades away, with no proof of the stranger’s nor the portal’s existence left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all so much for reading! This is my first fanfic ever, so please leave comments and tell me what you like, don’t like, and what you want to see in the next chapter. I love you all! ❤️❤️


End file.
